The Library
by Infelix
Summary: Para Abraxas Malfoy, cada livro representava uma pessoa em sua vida e era isso que os deixava ainda mais belos e interessantes.
1. epílogo

**epílogo**

**.  
**

**.  
**

E lá estava ele, deitado em sua enorme cama, cobrindo a si mesmo com feitiços que esconderiam os sinais daquela doença horrível enquanto pedia para que eu lesse para ele um dos inúmeros livros de suas estantes. Papa mantinha os seus livros em seu quarto, longe dos olhos dos possíveis visitantes que pudessem entrar em nossa biblioteca. O motivo disso era simples: assim como meu avô, Septimus Malfoy, papa tinha um fascínio levemente constrangedor por trouxas. Nada ao nível de Arthur Weasley, é claro, mas o velho Abraxas Malfoy não conseguia se controlar quando via um livro trouxa. Meu avô tinha esse mesmo vício, mas relacionado à arte, pelas histórias que ouvia e pelos inúmeros quadros imóveis que tínhamos em nossa casa, todos adquiridos pelo velho Septimus.

Enquanto terminava de criar os encantamentos que tornariam invisíveis as pústulas arroxeadas em seu corpo, papa me ouvia falando os títulos dos livros, esperando que ele escolhesse um de uma vez por todas. A maioria daquelas histórias eu nunca havia sequer ouvido falar e, apesar de alguns títulos chamarem a minha atenção, eu não conseguia parar de imaginar o quão sem graça eles deveriam ser... Escritos por _trouxas_, sobre coisas comuns do mundo trouxa ou sobre aquela visão fantasiosa que eles tinham do nosso mundo.

"Esse," papa murmurou após eu ler em voz alta o nome do autor de um livro relativamente pequeno. Suspirando, puxei o livro e encarei a capa marrom e velha. Poesia. Devia ter adivinhado.

"Maiakovsky?" perguntou, voltando para a cadeira que havia deixado ao lado de sua cama.

"Se pronuncia _Maikôvsky_," ele explicou, respirando fundo. Papa não era um homem velho. Meu avô viveu até seus setenta anos e, ainda assim, aquela fora considerada uma morte precoce para um bruxo. Papa tinha cinqüenta e cinco anos e uma imunidade horrível para a varíola de dragão, o que resultara em uma forma quase fulminante daquela pestilência que o fizera ficar acamado e à beira da morte em um período menor do que seis meses.

"Alguma em especial?" perguntei, folheando o livro.

_"Lilitchka!"_

Encontrei o poema. Era um tipo de declaração de amor melodramática permeada de comparações indicando o quão importante a moça da história era para o poeta, tão importante que tirava-lhe até a vontade de acabar com a própria vida, _pois "afora o teu olhar, nenhuma lâmina me atrais mais com seu brilho"._ Era quase dramático demais para ser algo de que meu pai gostasse.

"Não sei como gosta disso," falei, interrompendo a leitura antes dos últimos versos. "Além de trouxa, é tão carregado de drama que faz qualquer um ficar deprimido."

"Me lembra alguém," sussurrou papa, seus olhos fixos no nada, como se eu nem estivesse ali ao seu lado. "Todos os livros, praticamente, me lembram alguém. Isso dá uma beleza adicional à eles, essa associação... Talvez, se você se dignasse a ler um deles, iria compreender."

"O senhor fala como se eu nunca tivesse tocado em um livro," resmunguei.

"Não em bons livros." Papa deu de ombros de uma maneira que eu costumava ver meus colegas insolentes fazer, na época de Hogwarts. "Agora, pare de reclamar e continue."

Continuei. Estava quase no final, com o nosso amigo Maiakovsky falando para sua Lílitchka sobre como ela logo iria se esquecer dele, quando Narcissa bateu na porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida e enfiando a sua cabeça loira dentro do quarto. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados como se tivesse acabado de ver um dementador ou algo parecido.

"Lucius." Era estranho ver a voz de Cissy falhar. Sendo uma Black, não era de se surpreender que minha esposa tivesse uma personalidade, no mínimo, forte. Não era exagerada como a de suas irmãs, a rebelde Andrômeda e a louca Bellatrix, mas era forte. Narcissa sempre mantinha o tom de voz firme e o rosto sério quando era preciso, sempre sendo a perfeita Sra. Malfoy que meus pais esperariam de minha esposa. "Ele está aqui."

Automaticamente, pulei da cadeira e arrumei minhas roupas. Ouvi papa resmungando alguma coisa, mas o ignorei enquanto tentava tirar de minha pessoa aquela aparência de quem não havia saído de casa nos últimos dias. Narcissa logo sumiu, muito provavelmente espantada pela imagem de nosso visitante.

Eu já conhecia o Lorde das Trevas, mas era quase instintivo sentir um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo cada vez que o via. A cada dia que passava parecia que sua aparência se modificava um pouco. Agora, ao entrar no quarto de meu pai, o bruxo que vi era uma mistura de poder e fraqueza. Qualquer um podia sentir a magia que exalava dele, era quase intoxicante, mas também era possível ver o quão frágil ele parecia. Voldemort era mais baixo do que eu e muito mais baixo do que meu pai, de tal forma que parecia quase cômico ver os dois parados lado a lado. Ele também tinha um porte pequeno, magro, apesar de elegante e firme. O rosto, apesar de não apresentar as rugas típicas de um homem da sua idade, tinha a pele pálida e de aspecto seroso esticada por sobre os ossos de seu crânio de uma maneira quase macabra, como se ele estivesse dias e dias sem comer e muito doente. Os cabelos escuros, apesar de bem penteados, pareciam ir perdendo a cor progressivamente, mas, ao invés de ficarem grisalhos, assumiam uma cor que eu nunca conseguia distinguir exatamente. Parecia algum amarelo esverdeado, um loiro escuro e sujo, como se a cor de seus cabelos fosse algum tipo de tinta que, lentamente, era enxaguada para longe.

Mas quem precisava de uma aparência mais forte quando se tinha o poder que o Lorde das Trevas tinha? Só um olhar com aqueles olhos escarlate era o suficiente para fazer qualquer um se calar. Uma palavra dita da maneira correta com aquele tom de voz sombrio que ele sempre usava fazia com que o melhor dos homens se aliasse à ele. Um aceno da varinha e o mais forte dos bruxos se via quebrado aos seus pés.

"Milorde." Abaixei o rosto, imitando a reverência que papa há tanto tempo havia me ensinado. _'Sempre demonstre respeito ao Lorde das Trevas,' _ele dizia._ 'Nós vivemos para servi-lo.'_ "Peço desculpas por não tê-lo recebido..."

"Você está cuidando do seu pai moribundo, Lucius." Ele ergueu uma mão pálida e magra, pedindo silêncio. "Não sou um homem tão terrível que o puniria por isso."

Observei enquanto Voldemort se aproximava da cama de papa, que simplesmente ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o por um tempo, antes de soltar uma risada baixa e debochada. Em resposta, os lábios do Lorde das Trevas simplesmente se repuxaram em o que parecia ser algum tipo de sorriso.

"Você não vai ver outro nascer do sol." Enquanto eu arregalei os olhos e senti um vazio em meu estômago. Papa simplesmente riu novamente ao ouvir o sussurro do outro bruxo.

"O que foi que te contou isso?" Papa ergueu uma sobrancelha. "As cartas ou a bola de cristal?"

"Ambas," ele respondeu, esticando uma mão e deixando os dedos finos e compridos tocarem à mão de meu pai que repousava ao lado de seu corpo. "E a sua magia. Ela está mais elevada do que nunca. Ela o está mantendo vivo, um último esforço do seu corpo para sobreviver. Logo ela vai se cansar."

"Você sempre foi bom em entender magia," sussurrou papa. "Não irei discutir com você em relação à isso."

O Lorde das Trevas o encarou por um longo minuto, antes de virar o rosto para ver o livro que havia deixado em cima da cama. Para a minha surpresa, uma risada no mínimo satisfeita escapou de seus lábios.

"Maiakosvky." O seu murmúrio fora quase inaudível enquanto alcançava o livro e acariciava-lhe a capa como se fosse algum tipo de animal de estimação muito querido.

"Russos," disse papa. "Você sabe como gosto deles. Tão dramáticos e poéticos que chega a doer por dentro quando os lemos."

"O que você esperava de gente que vive naquele país? O frio congela o coração deles, Abraxas, e só há duas coisas que conseguem quebrar essa camada de gelo..."

"Vodka e palavras."

De repente, senti-me um intruso em minha própria casa. Eu conhecia aquele quarto como a palma de minha mão, havia passado dias e dias de minha infância ali dentro. Eu deveria conhecer o homem estirado naquela cama mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, afinal, ele era meu pai. E, ainda assim, senti-me um intruso, como se aquele mundo que se estendia à nossa volta pertencesse apenas ao meu pai e ao Lorde das Trevas.

"Papa," chamei, antes de me virar para o outro bruxo e fazer outra reverência. "Milorde... Vou... Irei ver se Narcissa está precisando de mim. Caso precisem de qualquer coisa..."

"Lucius." Papa ergueu a mão em minha direção e, hesitante, fui até ele, sem conseguir não me encolher um pouco sob o olhar escarlate de Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas tinha razão, a magia de meu pai escapava-lhe por entre os dedos de forma abundante e, logo, se cansaria. Apertei-lhe a mão e tentei retribuir o sorriso cansado que ele me direcionou. "Diga à Cissy... Para não dar o nome do filho de vocês de Septimus, caso vocês tenham outro. Havia um Weasley chamado Septimus quando eu estava em Hogwarts. E nem de _Scorpius_, pelo amor de Merlin."

"Direi isso à ela," murmurei, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade de termos outro filho além de Draco era mínima.

"Bom." Ele deu um leve aperto em meus dedos, antes de soltá-los. Eu sabia muito bem que aquela seria a última vez que meu pai seguraria a minha mão, mas sabia também que, naquele momento, o Lorde das Trevas queria ficar a sós com ele, logo, teria que conceder tal desejo.

Mais uma reverência rápida, antes de me arrastar para a porta. Ao chegar lá, dei uma última olhada na direção dos dois bruxos, vendo Voldemort com o livro de poemas na mão. Quando estava saindo do quarto, hesitando levemente em deixar ali dentro meu pai que logo estaria morto, consegui ouvir a voz, agora baixa e estranhamente não tão perigosa, do Lorde das Trevas:

_"À todas vocês que amei e que eu amo..."_

Papa morreu na primeira hora do dia 12 de Junho de 1981. Uma vez o ouvira dizer que em algum país ao redor do mundo era nesse dia no qual as pessoas comemoravam o seu equivalente do Dia de São Valentino e, enquanto esperava a notícia fazer efeito dentro de minha cabeça, percebi o quão ideal aquele dia era para o meu pai. Abraxas Malfoy fora, em vida, um romântico incurável, qualquer um podia perceber isso, mesmo que amor fosse a última coisa que existisse entre ele e minha mãe. Mas ele tinha outros amores, era fácil de perceber isso pela paixão expressa em seus olhos quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia... Ele amava aqueles pavões brancos que criava nos jardins. Amava seus livros e sua casa. Amava a sua magia... E amava a sua posição ao lado do Lorde das Trevas, acima de tudo.

Papa morrera com duas coisas pelas quais nutria uma paixão insaciável: o mestre que sempre admirara e os versos daquelas poesias que quebravam e suturavam seu coração de tal maneira que, a cada novo ferimento, maior se tornava o seu amor por elas. Nunca entendi por completo esse amor e, talvez, nunca fosse entender. O único que sabia por certo como tudo aquilo funcionava era o próprio Abraxas e ele não estava mais ali para explicar isso à alguém.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes que digam alguma coisa, eu sei que o Prólogo vem antes do Epílogo. O nome do prólogo é "Epílogo" por uma certa razão que vocês vão entender... quando chegar o epílogo (é que certa vez eu vi uma fic que tinha o epílogo no lugar do prólogo, mas não era nenhuma jogada de línguagem e nada, a autora só se confundiu mesmo, então, melhor explicar). Sobre essa fic: esse primeiro capítulos vai no POV do Lucius, os outros... Vocês vão ver. Todo capítulo tem uma capa própria dele, mas, como aqui no FF não dá pra colocar imagem... Bom, elas estão no meu tumblr, na tag "my-art".  
Espero que tenham gostado, seria lindo se vocês dissessem oq ue acharam :)


	2. o fantasma da ópera

**o fantasma da ópera  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Quem conhecesse Septimus Malfoy dentro do Ministério da Magia conheceria um bruxo sério e elegante que estava sempre presente nas reuniões do Wizengamot, sempre quieto, observando tudo de seu lugar perto do Ministro Daileigh com um rosto impassível. Caso estivesse nas graças de meu pai, conheceria um bruxo generoso que lhe concederia inúmeros favores para que você subisse nos rankings dos Ministérios, caso contrário... Bom, conheceria apenas o rosto sem expressão e as decisões não tão justas que ele tomava como parte da corte. Mas, independentemente de ser querido ou não por ele, ninguém do Ministério conhecia o Septimus Malfoy que se escondia nos quartos e corredores da Mansão Malfoy.

Diferente do que muitos acreditavam, o casamento de meus pais não fora fruto de um arranjo entre famílias. É claro que os Rosier e os Malfoy ficaram muito felizes quando seus herdeiros decidiram unir as duas famílias, mas essa junção fora feita por livre e espontânea vontade dos jovens Septimus e Ophelia, o que, para a nossa sociedade tradicional, é algo raro.

Mas o que juntou duas pessoas de famílias tradicionais se não o desejo de perpetuar a pureza do sangue? Acredito que foi o amor por coisas bonitas. Sim, papai e mamãe sempre tiveram um grande apreço por coisas belas. Não é a toa que nossa casa está entre as mais belas das famílias puras. Os Black podem muito bem ter a sua residência em um local estratégico no meio de Londres, mas a casa dessa nobre e antiga família nunca poderá ultrapassar o esplendor de nossa mansão. Os Black usam sua elegância e pureza de uma maneira sutil, escondendo-se no meio de um local trouxa, tudo pequeno e tímido, por mais extravagantes que os Black pudessem ser. Os Malfoy, por outro lado, tinham um certo gosto pela extravagância: se nós tínhamos o poder e o dinheiro para tal, por que não poderíamos nos rodear de coisas bonitas que refletissem a nossa família?

Mas, como estava explicando, meu pai e seu gosto por coisas bonitas foi o que o levou à se casar com minha mãe. E vice versa. Até quando nasci, essa fascinação por coisas rebuscadas estava presente, afinal, não é todo mundo que arrisca nomear o filho de Abraxas. Demorei anos para entender a razão de ter aquele nome e, apesar de seus inúmeros significados – o demônio, o a mariposa e o Deus maior -, acabei descobrindo que a única razão de ter ganhado esse nome fora a sua sonoridade e peculiaridade. Você não vai encontrar outro Abraxas em qualquer lugar do mundo. Pura beleza e extravagância por parte de meus pais.

Ainda assim, entre o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy, meu pai ainda era o que ganhava no quesito de apreciação de coisas belas. Desde que me lembro por gente, a associação entre a imagem de meu pai e belas pinturas imóveis é algo que me vem naturalmente à cabeça. Mamãe ainda reclamava de tais pinturas... Coisas sem graça e estáticas, olhares fixos e vazios que nunca nos retribuíam algum sentimento, como ela diria. Mas acredito que entenda o ponto de vista de papai. Aqueles quadros com os quais ele enchera a nossa casa eram únicos à sua maneira. Eles não se mexiam, não falavam e seus olhares eram, de certa forma, fixos. Mas eles não eram sem graça e, muito menos, vazios.

Papai dizia que toda obra de arte que trazia para casa tinha o seu valor. Fosse o retrato de algum bruxo que vivera séculos antes e que agora resmungava com todos os que passavam na sua frente ou uma pintura com uma mulher trouxa desconhecida com sorriso misterioso e olhos calmos. Talvez isso fosse levemente hipócrita vindo de alguém que desdenhava daqueles cujo sangue não era inteiramente puro, mas, ainda assim, fora como eu aprendi a ver a vida.

De certa forma, o amor de meu pai por pinturas, fossem elas mágicas ou não, foi o que me instigou a apreciar a arte trouxa. Septimus Malfoy nunca admitiria isso, mas era óbvio que ele tinha um carinho quase maior por arte trouxa do que pela bruxa. E esse carinho – que, aliás, era muito bem escondido dos olhos de seus colegas do Ministério – acabou por me fazer perceber o quanto os trouxas tinham a mais quando se tratava de arte, apesar de que tal realização ficou por muito tempo confinada dentro de mim mesmo, esperando alguma coisa que a acordasse, tornasse-a visível. Isso só veio alguns anos mais tarde.

Com o passar dos anos, papai escondera tal amor ainda mais. A medida que subia no Ministério, as visitas à nossa casa aumentavam e os quadros trouxas iam sendo colocados de lado, escondidos dos olhos dos bruxos e bruxas tradicionalistas que apenas ririam e comentariam sobre como tais obras não se comparavam com à de nossa gente. Com o passar dos anos, seu rosto foi se tornando cada vez mais impassível ao ponto de se permitir ser ele mesmo quando tivesse certeza de que estava apenas na companhia de minha mãe. Essa mudança em meu pai sempre me fizera prometer a mim mesmo não fazer tal coisa: eu era um dos herdeiros mais ricos da sociedade bruxa e a última coisa que poderia me incomodar seriam as opiniões intrometidas daqueles que me rodeavam.

Mas papai não era assim. Papai era todo trabalho e responsabilidades. Papai era todo favores à outros bruxos. Papai era o Ministério, mesmo não sendo o Ministro. Sendo assim, Septimus Weasley envelheceu para ser mais um dos bruxos seniores do Ministério da Magia, tão focado em sua pureza de sangue e na imagem que sua família passava que todo seu apreço pela vida e beleza pareceu se esvanecer. Os pequenos fiapos de tais traços, que eu sempre tanto admirara, remanesceram nos quadros que ele ainda guardava em casa: a moça de sorriso misterioso; a corte do deus Pan; o quadro de um bebê em uma manjedoura, cercado de anjos e pessoas; as moças se trocando em um celeiro... Em algum canto dessas obras estava o que restara do Septimus Malfoy que eu tivera o prazer de conhecer e a felicidade de chamar de pai.

Esses quadros permaneceram em nossa casa, encarando tudo e todos pelos cantos da Mansão Malfoy, como fantasmas que se esgueiram pelas sombras, ouvindo todos os sussurros e vendo todas as ações. E ter os quadros nos olhando era como ter meu pai fazendo tal coisa, afinal, eles eram Septimus e Septimus era eles. Colecionar aquelas obras de arte fora um trabalho de uma vida inteira e cada pintura tinha um pouco dele em si. Logo, quando aqueles olhos fixos nos encaravam, eram os olhos de meu pai misturado com os do artista.

Ainda me lembro de uma das últimas obras que papai comprou. Fora vendida por um senhor trouxa de Londres que acreditava que o Sr. Malfoy era apenas mais um colecionador excêntrico e que cobrara um preço absurdo... Bom, absurdo para qualquer um que não fosse um Malfoy. De acordo com o vendedor, a artista havia sido uma jovem trouxa que o havia pintado ainda no início do século. Não era famosa, mas com uma mão extraordinariamente delicada para detalhes, e ficara desgostosa com o resultado final do quadro, por isso, o vendeu. De fato, tal delicadeza era evidente nos detalhes mínimos daquele palácio enorme que era exposto na pintura. Todas as estátuas e janelas bem definidas, todos os relevos das colunas, as sombras nas paredes esverdeadas, o reflexo nos detalhes em dourado... O vendedor nos dissera que aquela era uma imagem complicada, detalhada demais, de algum palácio russo ou algo parecido. Uma imagem que, naquela época, já não existia mais, não com aquela beleza, desde que os comunistas tomaram conta do país. Eu não sabia o que eram comunistas, mas não pude deixar de odiá-los um pouco por terem acabado com algo tão belo. Ao menos as mãos delicadas de alguma artista inglesa conseguiram capturá-la com extrema perfeição e, agora, ela estava em nossa casa, eternizada em uma parede.

Quando Septimus Malfoy morreu, minha mãe quis se livrar de todas as obras que ele colecionara por tanto tempo, argumentando que elas a lembravam de seu falecido marido e que aquilo a matava por dentro. Até a morte de mamãe, a maioria dos quadros ficaram guardados, ficando apenas um ou outro em meu escritório na mansão – a moça do sorriso sutil e o palácio detalhado entre eles. Quando herdei por completo a propriedade de nossa família, deixei-os ver a luz do dia novamente, contra a vontade de minha esposa, que compartilhava da opinião de minha mãe sobre a falta de vida dos quadros.

Meu pai fora, sem dúvida, quem me ensinou a apreciar a beleza e, por isso, lhe sou eternamente grato. No início, esse ensinamento era aberto, exposto, cada vez que ele chegava, radiante, em casa, com um quadro debaixo do braço, falando sobre o que ele significava e quem o pintara... Como Christine, a parcela exposta da beleza e poder da música na Ópera Garnier de Paris. Mais tarde, no entanto, ele se tornara quieto e recluso, escondido nos cantos escuros de nossa casa, prendendo-se nos quadros antigos e nos olhares lentos e nostálgicos que meu pai lançava para sua coleção, assim como o Fantasma que se esgueirava pelos corredores da Ópera em silêncio e envolto pela escuridão, mas que, ainda assim, dera vida à música exposta e bela de sua pupila.

Independente de se tratar da cantora ou do Fantasma, meu pai tivera esse papel em minha vida, o papel de me mostrar o quão interessante e saudável é apreciar essas coisas belas. O papel de me ensinar a olhar para algo relativamente simples e ver algo bonito. O papel de me ensinar a reconhecer um potencial em tudo e todos, mesmo que isso fosse, de certa forma, contra as crenças não só de nossa família, mas de toda a nossa sociedade tradicionalista.


	3. peter pan

**peter pan****  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Apesar de só ter lido Peter Pan quando mais velho, sempre que penso nesse livro acabo me lembrando de Alphard Black. O irmão mais velho de Walburga e Cygnus, Alphard era algum tipo de ovelha negra da família... Ou pelo menos se tornaria uma, já que, quando mais novo, era tudo o que se esperava do filho de Pollux Black: um garotinho perfeito, sempre bem arrumado e cheio de sorrisinhos simpáticos, sempre obedecendo os comandos dos pais sem torcer o nariz.

Como nossas famílias pareciam já se conhecer por gerações e gerações, não fora surpresa alguma ao nos vermos crescendo juntos. Sempre que meus pais visitavam os Black, ou vice versa, nós dois aproveitávamos para nos divertir: corríamos feito loucos de um lado para o outro, fingindo ser os bruxos das histórias as quais nossos pais nos contavam antes de irmos dormir e arriscando quebrar tudo o que tinha à nossa volta com a nossa brincadeira. Acho que depois de um tempo, nossos pais desistiram de tentar fazer com que nós nos comportássemos e se conformaram em consertar ou limpar os lugares por onde passávamos depois de nossas brincadeiras. Um feitiço rápido era mais fácil do que tentar acalmar dois meninos que pareciam nunca perder a animação.

Havia também Walburga, a irmã de Alphard. Ela era um ano mais nova do que nós e por isso, e pelo fato de ela ser uma garota, nós fazíamos de tudo para deixá-la de fora, para escapar dela. Dizíamos à ela que era impossível tê-la em nossas brincadeiras, afinal, onde já se viu uma menina aparecer nas histórias dos grandes heróis bruxos! Walburga apenas começava a listar inúmeros nomes de bruxas famosas e tudo o que podíamos fazer era correr e esperar que ela não nos alcançasse. Acho que, no fundo, apenas não a queríamos por perto por já conhecer a sua natureza dominadora que, mais tarde, iria levá-la a loucura.

Nossos anos antes de Hogwarts foram permeados de tardes ensolaradas nas quais nos encontrávamos e brincávamos em nosso pequeno mundinho fantasioso, aquele lugar maravilhoso onde nenhum adulto podia entrar e onde nós éramos as maiores autoridades. Esse mundo poderia existir em qualquer lugar onde nós nos encontrávamos: na sala de visitas dos Black, nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy e até mesmo nos parques nos quais, em raras ocasiões, os pais de Alphard iam a passeio. Esse último lugar era sempre o meu favorito. Havia tanta gente diferente, trouxas e bruxos escondidos, tantos rostos novos... Sempre tinha alguma senhora bem arrumada que achava adorável ver dois meninos como nós brincando no parque, um senhor mais velho que se irritava com a nossa bagunça, mães desavisadas que tentavam puxar conversa com a Sra. Black a respeito de seus filhos, crianças que nos olhavam de longe...

Até hoje há em minha mente uma memória que não tenho certeza de se realmente aconteceu ou não. De vez em quando, nossas lembranças parecem se dissolver dentre tantas outras, restando apenas algo que parece mais um sonho de tão vago. Era uma dessas ocasiões nas quais a Sra. Black decidiu nos levar ao Hyde Park apenas porque estava um dia bonito de verão e a casa de sua família tinha um quintal minúsculo. Nós fomos, como sempre, quase saltitando com a perspectiva de sair do mundinho de nossos pais e poder ver gente nova. Naquela época, os trouxas nos fascinavam e era com essa fascinação que nós os observávamos quando saíamos. Lembro-me de que a Sra. Black ficara sentada, distante do resto das pessoas, para evitar ter que falar com trouxas, enquanto nós brincávamos e foi nesse cenário, longe dos olhos aguçados da mãe de Alphard, que nos vimos sendo o objeto de atenção de um garotinho trouxa. Nunca soube o nome dele e nem sequer ouvi a voz daquela criatura, já que, assim que decidi me aproximar – Alphard e eu chegamos à conclusão de que não faria mal algum incluir mais uma pessoa à seja lá o que estivéssemos fazendo -, o menino ficou sério – mais sério do que já estava, pois juro que nunca vira uma criança mais séria do que aquela -, virou-se e saiu correndo para perto de uma mulher loira. Muito provavelmente a mãe dele. Também me lembro de ter pensado em como aquela moça – pois a mãe do menino parecia bem jovem – deveria cuidar melhor do filho, já que, apesar de não estar sujo e ter os cabelos escuros bem penteados – talvez mais bem penteados do que os meus, na época -, as roupas que ele vestia estavam em um estado deplorável. Nunca que minha mãe me enfiaria em roupas tão cinzentas e de um tecido tão grosseiro quanto as que aquele garoto usava.

Entre nós dois, Alphard ainda era o com mais juízo. Era ele quem impunha regras e eu sempre deixava para ele o cargo de coordenar tudo. Ele era o herói, o príncipe, o rei... E eu estava feliz demais sendo o malandro, o anti-herói. Mais tarde, esses papéis que assumíamos em nossas brincadeiras acabaram por refletir em nossos anos no colégio.

Quando fomos para Hogwarts, ambos fomos selecionados para a Sonserina, como era de se esperar. No início, andávamos sempre juntos e, aos poucos, fomos nos juntando à outros dois garotos, Atlas Avery e Canopus Lestrange. Com a chegada desses dois, Alphard começou a mudar. Meu amigo parara de fazer piadas e de rir o tempo todo. Na maior parte do tempo, ficava sério, como se julgasse tudo o que saía da boca de Avery e Lestrange. Black era a consciência no meio daquele grupinho sem limites que nós formávamos. Fora ele o primeiro a dizer que deveríamos nos sentar junto do 'sangue-ruim da Sonserina', como chamávamos um certo colega nosso, na época. Por mais que aquele outro garoto me intrigasse, acabei me mantendo quieto quando Atlas e Canopus disseram 'não' à proposta de Alphard.

Mais tarde, quando já estávamos no sexto ano, Alphard se afastou por completo. Fora quase que uma coisa da noite para o dia. Do nada, Black desapareceu do nosso lado e surgiu junto à grupinhos alheios de corvinais. Eu não sabia o nome deles ou a razão de Al os ter escolhido, mas pensei que talvez fosse melhor daquela forma. Alphard não se encaixava mais ao nosso lado, sua cabeça não aceitava as nossas idéias e isso iria levá-lo à inúmeros problemas caso continuasse ali. Foi melhor dessa forma.

Os anos se passaram e ouvi diversas notícias sobre os Black. Cygnus tinha as suas três meninas, uma das quais, mais tarde, tornar-se-ia uma Malfoy. Walburga conseguira dois menino, Sirius e Regulus, e estava ficando com os cabelos brancos por conta do mais velho. Alphard... Alphard era uma sombra no fundo das conversas. De vez em quando deixavam escapar que ele estava viajando ou fazendo qualquer coisa 'inútil', como seus pais diziam, já que não havia arranjado uma esposa e tido filhos. A sorte do Sr. e da Sra. Black era que Walburga se encarregara de casar-se com o primo, Orion, garantindo assim que o nome da família passasse para a frente com seu Sirius e seu Regulus. O que ninguém sabia, é claro, era que nem Sirius e nem Regulus dariam aos Black os seus tão desejados herdeiros.

O escândalo da fuga do jovem Sirius fora suficiente para aquecer as fofocas na alta sociedade bruxa por vários meses. Como era de se esperar, a impaciente Walburga tirou-o da tapeçaria dos Black, deserdando-o assim que o rapaz colocou o pé para fora de casa. Com a partida de Sirius, fora a vez de Alphard sair de uma vez por todas da família Black. Meu antigo amigo, refletindo aquela generosidade que sempre fora parte de si, foi o único que ficou ao lado do sobrinho, emprestando-lhe dinheiro e ignorando os avisos da família para manter-se longe dele. Foi a própria Walburga que queimou o seu nome da tapeçaria, gritando pragas e mais pragas para aquelas duas criaturas ingratas enquanto o fazia.

Depois disso, não ouvi mais falar de Alphard, pelo menos nada muito conciso. Todas as informações que chegavam aos meus ouvidos eram rumores. Alguns diziam que ele havia saído da Inglaterra para evitar o terror que o Lorde das Trevas estava espalhando por aqui, outros diziam que ele estava escondido no interior, realizando pesquisas. Era bem a cara dele, se enfurnar em alguma vila minúscula e viver ali pelo resto da vida, isolado. Aquilo fazia jus ao seu nome. De qualquer forma, não sei o que aconteceu com Alphard Black. Ele pode muito bem ter se casado e ter filhos agora ou pode ter morrido há muito tempo. Gosto de imaginar que Al se casou com uma boa mulher – em minha imaginação, ela é sempre uma trouxa – e que hoje ele vê seus filhos brincando da mesma forma que nós o fazíamos quando mais novos.

Lembrar-me de Alphard é uma forma de me lembrar da minha infância. Naquela época, ele fora meu melhor amigo. Mais tarde, nós percebemos que, apesar de gostarmos muito um do outro, já éramos diferentes demais para continuar com aquela amizade mais forte. Ele foi por um caminho e eu, por outro. Acho que, desde pequenos, nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer. Talvez seja por isso que aproveitávamos tanto cada momento que passávamos juntos quando meninos.

Alphard Black é, em minha cabeça, a figura de Peter Pan. Ou pelo menos ele me remete à idéia desse personagem... A época na qual éramos muito próximos um do outro fora como uma Terra do Nunca: cheia de diversões, aventuras e imaginação. Olhar para trás e ver que isso havia passado me fazia entender a razão de Peter nunca querer crescer. Nós éramos inocentes e felizes, podíamos fazer coisas erradas, mas nunca era por querer, ou, se fosse, não entendíamos as conseqüências de tudo aquilo. Éramos livres da culpa, livres do dever, essas coisas horríveis que nos levaram por caminhos diferentes e que, naquele momento, fazia com que duas pessoas, uma vez tão íntimas, não soubessem nada da vida uma da outra.

* * *

**N/A:** O nome "Alphard" vem do árabe e significa "o solitário".  
Quem nunca teve um crush pelo Peter Pan não sabe o que é ser criança, ok? Hahhaa, meu primeiro crush, bons tempos.  
Sobre a escolha do livro: Peter Pan é basicamente sobre infância e crescer... O Brax, na minha cabeça, meio que ficou como o Peter, ele não cresceu por muito tempo, enquanto o Alphard foi a Wendy, que saiu da Terra do Nunca e enfrentou a vida de adulto mais cedo. Outra coisa que me fez escolher Peter Pan é a figura do Capitão Gancho, que é um pirata e, apesar de eu não ter mencionado isso, eu sempre vejo o Brax como uma pessoa fascinada por piratas.. não é a toa que a URL do meu tumblr seja "captainbrax". Novamente, a capa do livro que aparece no capítulo foi feita por mim mesma.  
Ah! E alguém reconheceu o menino trouxa do Hyde Park?


	4. memórias de brideshead

**memórias de brideshead**

**.**

**.  
**

Quando se cresce com alguém, acaba por conhecer todos os prós e contras de uma pessoa. Você sabe muito bem quais são as características positivas e negativas de seus pais por conviver com eles desde que nasceu, assim como consegue ver com clareza todas as falhas de um amigo que conhece há tempo. Fora com essa visão bem clara que encarei minha noiva no dia de nosso casamento.

Delphine, a bruxa que estava para se tornar a futura Madame Malfoy, era também minha prima, fato que proporcionou a mim o conhecimento de todas as suas peculiaridades, qualidades e defeitos. Sabia muito bem que a mocinha que se aproximava de mim no altar naquele dia, toda vestida de branco e com uma bela tiara forjada por duendes presa em seus cabelos loiros, conseguia ser a criatura mais viva e extrovertida dentro de nossa família. Nada daquela quietude e educação fria dos ingleses para Delphine. Para ela o que reinava era a espontaneidade e graça francesa, e isso era algo que eu não podia negar que gostava nela. Além disso, era bonita – um traço óbvio em nossa família – e, o mais importante de tudo, pura quando se tratava de seu sangue.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha uma criatura adorável e divertida, tinha também alguém que eu sabia que nunca se restringiria à família como fizera minha mãe. Delphine não era como mamãe ou como minhas tias. A juventude na França, em Beuxbatons, dera-lhe asas para ir e vir quando bem entendesse e para fazer o que lhe viesse à cabeça. Minha querida prima não tinha pudor algum de admitir que, sim, aproveitara a noite de Ano Novo com dois rapazes que nunca havia visto na vida antes. Ou que já havia trocado beijinhos e palavras doces com, no mínimo, sete rapazes até completar dezoito anos.

Tais detalhes de suas aventuras eram compartilhados comigo durante os verões que passava com sua família na França. Ela sabia muito bem que eu não a julgaria e que, pelo contrário, eu me divertia com tudo aquilo. Nós riamos e comentávamos sobre cada um dos moços que caíram em suas mãos, fazíamos graça dos pobres cegos que a viam apenas pela sua beleza e ainda achávamos tempo para brincarmos sobre os meus casos. Ainda me lembro da risada alta e levemente extravagante de minha prima enquanto falava sobre as meninas de Hogwarts, as quais, de acordo com ela, estavam à minha mercê.

Nós éramos, acima de tudo, amigos. Talvez tenha sido isso que me fez agüentar os anos de casamento.

Eu gostava de Delphine. Muito. Mas sabia muito bem que, em meu íntimo, um casamento com vinte e três anos de idade não era o que eu queria para mim mesmo. O Abraxas Malfoy de meu íntimo queria jogar-se ao mar e viajar para onde a maré o carregasse, queria passar alguns bons anos jogando noites fora em bares, queria rodar o mundo em busca de criaturas fantásticas e aventuras dignas de livros. Tudo isso seria impedido com um casamento, afinal, aquilo não era apenas um casamento, mas sim um contrato onde eu e minha prima assinávamos embaixo de uma cláusula que nos dava a tarefa de levar em frente o nome de nossa família por meio do trabalho e de um herdeiro. Era impossível manter todos os desejos infames de meu íntimo em pé quando se tinha que cumprir tais metas.

Os primeiros anos de nosso casamento foram surpreendentemente agradáveis. Viajamos – nada de aventuras com navios e animais fantásticos -, fomos à festas, bebemos muito, gastamos muito... Chegamos ao ponto de deixar nossos pais preocupados: "Onde estão com a cabeça esses jovens que acham que a vida é uma festa?" eles sussurravam quando achavam que não podíamos ouvir. "Onde está o herdeiro que nossa família precisa?" eles perguntavam, enquanto a última coisa em nossas cabeças era a perspectiva de gerar um herdeiro.

Para não dar a impressão de que não fazia nada além de afundar-me em luxo e embriagar-me, posso dizer que trabalhei. Assumi uma cadeira na corte bruxa do Ministério, ao lado de meu pai, que agora me ensinava como tudo funcionava nos menores detalhes. Ficar sentado em uma corte no subsolo estava longe de ser a ambição de minha vida, mas, naquele momento, era a única coisa que me restara, além da vida de extravagância com minha mulher. A minha real vocação, o trabalho que eu jurara fazer e que me dava prazer, estava interrompido por tempo indeterminado.

Acho que fora um ano antes de finalmente gerarmos o tão aguardado herdeiro que as coisas começaram a ficar diferente. Como que um final de verão, quando o tempo começa a mudar e uma certa moleza começa a se abater sobre todos, a vida de festas e graças que eu e Delphine levávamos começou a desandar. Lentamente, tão lentamente que fora quase impossível de perceber. A princípio, parecia ser apenas uma semana na qual estávamos cansados. Depois, vimos que esse cansaço arrastou-se por mais um mês e, junto dele, somou-se às responsabilidades. Eu tinha que passar mais tempo no Ministério agora caso quisesse fazer por merecer o cargo de meu pai e Delphine tinha que ocupar-se em agradar as novas Senhoras Lestrange, Avery, Black, Potter, Longbottom e tantas outras que agora apareciam em nossa casa ou que a convidavam para visitas. Não era algo que eu gostasse de fazer, assim como ela detestava brincar de madame bem educada. Eu queria estar viajando. Ela queria estar esticada em alguma praia da França. E nós dois estávamos presos naquele mundinho aristocrático bruxo.

De vez em quando acredito que, quando Lucius nasceu, Delphine tomou por cumprida a sua parte do contrato. Não nos odiávamos, é claro, mas também não éramos mais o casal recém casado e apaixonado (apesar de ainda me perguntar se, em algum momento, realmente fomos apaixonados um pelo outro). Passamos a ser os primos, os amigos de anos atrás... É claro, agora com um filho em nossas mãos. Delphine pouco fazia questão de me questionar quando ficava tempo demais fora de casa e eu também me abstinha de interrogatórios quando ela o fazia.

Nessa época, o outono já havia tomado conta de nossas vidas. Quando penso nesse período, acabo por lembrar daquela sessão intermediária de_ Memórias de Brideshead_. Na realidade, se parar e analisar bem a história de minha relação com minha esposa, posso muito bem dividi-la da mesma forma que o livro de Waugh foi dividido. O início era como aquele verão pelo qual acompanhamos o Capitão Ryder em suas memórias: colorido, esplendoroso, alegre e despreocupado. Mas, como já diz o início do livro: _Et in Arcadia ego._Ali já havia uma espécie de presságio para o que viria. Todos nós sabíamos que aquilo iria acabar um dia ou outro, mas ignoramos esses incômodos avisos para aproveitar todas as emoções que eram exaltadas pela nossa juventude.

A segunda parte fora, como já disse, o outono. Aquele breve período após o nascimento de Lucius no qual eu e minha esposa nos afastamos lentamente. Eu passava mais tempo no Ministério do que em casa e, quando me encontrava na Mansão Malfoy, estava ou em meu escritório ou com meu filho. Quando esbarrava com Delphine nos corredores, trocávamos cumprimentos educados e até conversávamos. Vez por outra, deitados e esperando para cair no sono, voltávamos a ser os primos das praias francesas que ficavam queimando debaixo do sol forte enquanto riam de coisas idiotas.

Quando Lucius completou três anos, as coisas mudaram. Vi-me entrando no inverno de minha vida quando a minha vocação finalmente retornou. O trabalho o qual eu tanto ansiava realizar finalmente estava disponível... Não haveria mais aquele tédio da vida no Ministério ou da vida familiar. Dali a adiante daríamos continuidade àquilo que começamos anos atrás, quando éramos adolescentes que sonhavam demais e faziam de menos. Tínhamos o poder, o dinheiro e a influência agora.

Infelizmente, o Ministério continuou lá, assim como a vida como pai e marido. Mas tinha àqueles preciosos momentos nos quais fazia o que gostava, nos quais espalhava as idéias _dele_ para os outros, nas quais via jovens bruxos e bruxas aderirem à nossa causa com entusiasmo. Eu estava fora dessa nova leva de seguidores. Não sairia pelas ruas amaldiçoando traidores do sangue ou cometendo atos de vandalismo desnecessários... Isso era coisa dos mais novos. Nem _ele_ gostava disso, mas aceitava todas essas ações pois sabia que aqueles novatos, aqueles jovenzinhos cujos Superegos não conseguiam controlar seus instintos, eram o futuro de tudo aquilo que viemos planejando por tantos anos.

Com tudo isso, percebi que agora era eu quem me afastava de casa. Delphine continuava com seus sumiços, mas eu também tinha meus dias de desaparecer. Agora éramos quase que estranhos dividindo a mesma casa e o mesmo filho, o qual nos revezávamos para cuidar e educar com a ajuda de nossos parentes e governantas.

Minha prima morreu aos quarenta e um anos. Ou pelo menos era isso o que dizíamos à todos. Acontece que, em uma certa manhã de verão, ao voltar para casa depois de passar uma noite no Ministério, deparei-me com uma estranha sensação de perda. Alguma coisa estava faltando na casa e essa coisa era minha esposa. Sua fuga não me surpreendeu, afinal, sempre soube que Delphine era como um pássaro que fora preso em uma bonita gaiola. Quando viu que as portas desta não estavam mais sendo vigiadas, não demorou muito para que ela escapasse e saísse voando para onde bem entendesse. Meu filho tinha dezesseis anos nessa época e, quando lhe expliquei o que havia acontecido, Lucius consentiu sem hesitar em concordar com a história da morte da mãe sempre que alguém perguntasse dela. Ninguém precisava de um escândalo na família, não quando se estava sendo acusado de estar envolvido com um dos bruxos mais procurados do mundo mágico.

Eu compreendia os motivos dela. Na realidade, eu compartilhava de seus motivos. Se a chance tivesse sido dada à mim, eu também teria partido e me enfiado em algum navio. Ido para bem longe. Mas fora Delphine, com sua extroversão francesa e asas de passarinho, que tivera a maior sorte. Nunca lhe desejei mal por ter me deixado na Mansão Malfoy com um filho e um nome a zelar, pelo contrário: desejei-lhe a maior felicidade do mundo.

É aqui que me diferencio do nosso querido Capitão Ryder, de _Brideshead_. Não desejava que o coração de minha prima se partisse, como Charles desejara que acontecesse com o de sua Júlia. Esperava que ela aproveitasse tudo o que eu não poderia aproveitar. Que ela bebesse absinto o suficiente para nós dois, que ela dançasse tanto quanto dançaríamos juntos, que ela beijasse a quantidade de pessoas que eu gostaria de beijar, que ela vivesse as aventuras que eu desejava viver.

* * *

**N/A:** Publicado em 1945, Brideshead Revisited (Memórias de Brideshead) foi escrito pelo inglês Evelyn Waugh (sim, Evelyn era um homem) e conta a história do Capitão Charles Ryder e o tempo em que ele viveu em contato com uma família católica e aristocrata, os Flyte, sempre carregando o tema da melancolia pelos tempos que já se foram, o catolicismo e a amizade. O livro é lindo, tem uma escrita elegante e transborda extravagancia. Você sente, enquanto lê, a saudade que o narrador tem das memórias sobre as quais ele fala.

Delphine, a prima e esposa do Abraxas, surgiu no meio de um jogo de RP entre eu e uma amiga, sendo citada pelo Abraxas e, desde então, a personagem decidiu assumir uma personalidade própria e escrever a sua própria história, a gente perdeu o controle sobre essa moça.


	5. o grande gatsby

**o grande gatsby.**

**.  
**

**.**

Apesar de a chegada de Lucius ter significado o lento fim de nossa vida agitada, meu filho ainda cresceu naquele pequeno mundo de extravagância no qual eu e Delphine vivemos por um determinado tempo. Aquele mundo de festas, jantares, presentes, vestes ricas e vestidos brilhantes. Talvez tenha sido isso que fez Lucius virar quem acabou virando, ou talvez essa transformação tenha sido inteiramente culpa de seus pais, eu e minha esposa.

Como já foi explicado, depois do nascimento de meu filho, Delphine tomou por cumprida a sua parte do nosso contrato de casamento. Ela havia dado um herdeiro digno para a família Malfoy e agora não havia mais nada para fazer. Logo, com a mãe ocupada em voltar para os seus antigos círculos sociais e o pai passando mais tempo no Ministério da Magia do que em casa, Lucius foi praticamente criado por governantas. A maioria destas bruxas prestativas foram indicadas por amigos e familiares – os Black, em especial, tinham uma longa de lista de mulheres que poderiam servir para cuidar de uma criança, afinal, eles precisaram de algumas para cuidarem da nossa doce Walburga quando esta era mais nova – e elas tinham toda a liberdade dentro de nossa casa.

Ainda me lembro do menininho que corria pela casa, vestido com as melhores roupas que uma criança poderia usar e com uma risada que parecia encher todos os cômodos. Na realidade, é dessa época que eu mais me lembro quando penso em meu filho, talvez porque tenha sido nesses anos, antes de ele embarcar para Hogwarts, deixando eu e Delphine para nossa vida solitária outra vez, que nós nos parecemos mais uma família propriamente dita. Lembro-me das cenas, dignas dos quadros de meu pai, envolvendo meu filho e minha mulher nos jardins de nossa casa, ambos muito bem vestidos, saudáveis, elegantes e tudo mais que alguém esperaria de dois membros da família Malfoy.

Apesar de lembrar dessas coisas, reconheço que meu papel como pai para o meu filho acabou quando ele tinha três anos. Quando Lucius não passava de uma criaturinha rechonchuda e loira que mal conseguia dar alguns passos sozinha, vi-me voltando para o que eu considerava ser o significado de minha vida. Minha família poderia esperar um pouco, assim como o Ministério e as festas e tudo mais, eu tinha mais o que fazer, tinha outra pessoa a quem atender. Lucius tinha a mãe e as governantas à sua disposição, eu poderia estar um pouco ausente.

E, como que em um passe de mágica, meu filho não era mais uma criancinha que tentava ficar agarrada nas vestes dos pais durante o dia inteiro, mas um menino que já embarcava para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Nessa época, eu estava envolvido até o pescoço na causa do Lorde das Trevas, o que fez os anos de colégio de Lucius passarem voando por mim. Houve três eventos que me puxaram novamente para a realidade nesse meio tempo.

O primeiro foi quando meu filho anunciou estar namorando com a filha do pequeno Cygnus Black, a mais nova, para o meu alívio – ouvira falar que a mais velha era uma espécie de Walburga Black e a do meio se envolvera em um escandaloso caso com um sangue-ruim. A moça parecia ser normal, sem a loucura que aparecia no resto de sua família, além de ser bonita e, pelo que pude perceber com o pouco que convivemos, educada e gentil. Era também um alivio, apesar de não ter percebido aquilo na época, ver que Lucius não iria precisar de todo aquele arranjo de casamento ao qual eu fui submetido. Com dezesseis anos ele encontrara uma garota da qual gostava e que vinha de uma boa família. Não havia mais nada que pudéssemos pedir deles.

O segundo evento fora o sumiço de minha esposa. Lucius fora o único que ficara sabendo que a mãe fora embora, deixando-nos naquela mansão, e não morrera como o resto do mundo acreditava. Ele encarou bem toda essa história, meu filho, aprendendo cedo a mascarar alguns fatos de sua vida com mentiras tão convincentes que, logo, virariam verdades em sua cabeça. A morte de sua mãe virara algum tipo de assunto polêmico em Hogwarts, na época em que estivera lá, afinal, de que morrera Delphine Malfoy? Alguns diziam que fora alguma doença mágica fatal, outros comentavam que ela acabara com a própria vida por não agüentar mais viver trancafiada na Mansão Malfoy e alguns poucos chegavam ao ponto de dizer que _eu_ havia acabado com sua vida. Tal qual Gatsby parecia se perder no meio dos inúmeros rumores sobre quem ele era, Lucius se perdia em meio aos palpites sobre o que acontecera com sua mãe. Ele simplesmente dizia que ela havia morrido, não dava nenhuma explicação mais detalhada do que essa, como se tal mistério o enaltecesse da mesma maneira que um mistério deixou a figura de Jay Gastby muito mais interessante aos olhos dos outros.

O terceiro e último caso que pareceu ancorar-me à realidade outra vez fora o dia em que Lucius chegara em casa, de Hogwarts, cabisbaixo e, sem delongas, puxou as mangas de suas vestes, mostrando-me a imagem da caveira e da cobra, que eu tanto conhecia, marcada em sua pele, avermelhada e até em alto relevo devido ao pouco tempo que se decorrera desde que a adquirira. Senti como se tivesse sido socado na boca do estômago por uma mão bem conhecida enquanto ouvia a risada clara e familiar de seu dono ecoar em meus ouvidos. Ele já havia previsto isso, já havia previsto que levaria minha família para o fundo do poço e eu sempre lhe dissera que, mesmo assim, o seguiria até lá. Mas uma coisa era falar isso quando se tem seus dezessete anos, outra é ver sua família ser lentamente arrastada para esse lugar sombrio. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... O Lorde das Trevas era impiedoso, eu sabia muito bem disso, e já havia acabado com a vida de muitas famílias puras até aquele momento. Eu podia ter a sua confiança mais do que qualquer outro, mas meu filho e, além dele, sua mocinha, Narcissa Black, ainda não o tinham.

Mas, assim como a Marca Negra aparecera em seu braço subitamente, ela pareceu sumir. Assim que saiu de Hogwarts, Lucius submergiu naquele mesmo mundo onde eu e Delphine nos afundamos assim que nos casamos. Muito brilho muita extravagância, muita elegância, muitos favores trocado e muita bajulação. Eu já estava muito velho para isso, acredito, e já me irritava com aquela gente nova que chegava tentando me agradar com palavras bonitas e favores baratos. Lucius, por outro lado, estava vivendo no meio de toda aquela gente e se tornando um deles: ele agora era todo sorrisos falsos – falsos mesmos, nem dava para fingir que eram verdadeiros – e cumprimento exagerados. A única pessoa com a qual parecia trocar algum afeto verdadeiro era com Narcissa.

Minha casa virara um salão de festas para jovens bruxos e bruxas que achavam que estavam fazendo a coisa certa. Já havia visto alguns rostos conhecidos entre eles, velhos conhecidos de Hogwarts, como Avery e Lestrange, mas também havia a nova geração: a irmã de Narcissa, Bellatrix, que sempre parecia algum tipo de assassina contratada de filmes trouxas, sempre com aqueles olhos que brilhavam com malicia e loucura; o filho de Avery que, assim como o pai, não passava de um babaca cuja maior ambição era ter um nome conhecido; o filho da querida Walburga, Regulus, que parecia completamente perdido no meio de toda aquela gente – ouvira falar do mais velho de Walbie, um rapaz grifinório que fugira de casa... Não pude culpá-lo, qualquer um que tivesse a chance fugiria dos olhos e dos nervos de Walburga Black -... E até mesmo um mestiço esquisitinho que parecia mais um morcego se espreitando pelos corredores de nossa casa, Severus Snape. Aquele garoto sempre me pareceu estranho, mas eu sabia muito bem que não era bom subestimar mestiços esquisitinhos.

É claro que com a guerra esticando as pernas e caminhando por nosso mundo, cada vez mais altiva, Lucius e Narcissa começaram a se acalmar. As festas viraram jantares, que viraram pequenas reuniões regadas à chá. Narcissa agora se retirava quando os Comensais se reuniam, preferindo não ficar enquanto eles discutiam seus planos, e, aos poucos, os convidados começaram a adquirir feições cansadas e arrependidas. Não eram mais o grupo festeiro a falso de antes, agora, ao menos, tinham um resquício de verdade neles: todos estavam cansados e arrependidos de terem se jogado naquela aventura enganadora. Todos viram que as glórias prometidas pelo Lorde das Trevas exigiam muito esforço, muita dedicação... E como poderiam eles se esforçar e se dedicar tanto à alguém que nunca aparecia? Mas também não havia como voltar atrás agora.

Para piorar a situação do casal, cujo casamento, apesar de elegante, fora aquietado pela situação da guerra, um filho chegou. Não conheci muito de Draco, apenar o suficiente para ver que ele seria parecido com o pai, apesar de ter tido a sorte que Lucius não tivera: o menino tinha Narcissa para cuidar dele e a moça valia por um pai e uma mãe. O filho não mudara o comportamento de Lucius, pelo menos não até onde eu enxergava. Gostava de acreditar que, na privacidade de seu quarto, ele era um pai melhor do que eu fui.

Quando adoeci, vi mais de meu filho do que havia visto nos últimos anos. Em compensação, seus companheiros sumiram de minha casa e ele raramente falava deles. Quando perguntava, dava qualquer desculpa sobre como Bellatrix estava ocupada com algum trabalho – sabia muito bem que tipo de trabalho Bellatrix Lestrange fazia – ou sobre como o mestiço, Snape, corria atrás de informações para suas pesquisas com poções... Além da falta dos companheiros, Lucius perdeu a presença do filho naquela época. Era perigoso deixar uma criança de um ano perto de um velho com varíola de dragão, logo o mandaram para ficar com alguma tia ou governanta ou qualquer coisa que fosse cuidar do bebê, enquanto ele e Narcissa ficavam na casa para me auxiliar.

Sentado ao lado do meu leito de morte, eu vi Jay Gatsby, depois de morto, sem a companhia de ninguém. Todos os amigos e convidados de suas festas, até seus companheiros de trabalho, sumiram naquela época, da mesma forma que ninguém aparecera no funeral de Gatsby. Perguntava-me se Lucius um dia iria sair daquele estado abandonado... Muito provavelmente, sim. Iria erguer-se novamente em algum tipo de esplendor artificial como o que aproveitara durante os anos após Hogwarts, antes de, irrevogavelmente, cair naquele abandono outra vez. E eu temia que a próxima vez fosse definitiva.


	6. as flores do mal

**as flores do mal**

**.**

**.**

Depois de ter estudado com tanta gente daquela família, eu não sabia o que esperar de Narcissa Black. Seu tio, Alphard, fora meu companheiro de infância, a pessoa com quem me lembro de ter passado a maioria dos dias quando era garoto. Sua tia, Walburga, era louca... Para não desmerecer muito nossa boa Walbie, posso dizer que ela era uma ótima anfitriã e posava como uma boa futura esposa, mas todos conhecíamos o seu lado instável, que, mais tarde, tornou-se bem aparente. Seu pai, Cygnus, sempre fora meio apagado entre os dois irmãos mais velhos: era inteligente, mas não tanto quanto Alphard, e carismático, mas não tanto quanto Walburga.

De certo eu imaginava que meu filho entraria com uma Walburga Black de braços dados com ele, principalmente depois de ouvir das outras duas sobrinhas de minha querida amiga: Andrômeda, que parecia ser mais filha de Alphard do que de Cygnus, graças à sua rebeldia, e Bellatrix, que pelo visto herdara a loucura de sua tia. Mas não, o que recebi em minha casa fora uma bela mocinha que parecia mais uma boneca de porcelana do que um ser vivo. Ela não tinha um traço sequer dos Black, a não ser, talvez, o nariz empinado que já vira em Walbie. A garota mantinha uma calma esplêndida, mesmo diante daqueles que muito provavelmente viriam a ser seus sogros, e nunca perdia a pose, sempre usando de palavras rebuscadas e uma educação maravilhosa. Não havia dúvida de que, das três filhas de Cygnus, Narcissa fora aquela que mais seguira as rígidas lições de como ser uma boa moça das quais os Black tanto gostavam.

Minha esposa gostou da garota no mesmo instante em que pôs os olhos nela. Delphine vira em Narcissa a moça que ela era quando nos casamos e logo decidiu que ela lhe seria uma ótima companhia. Antes de desaparecer, minha querida Sra. Malfoy tentou tornar-se um tipo de mãe ou melhor amiga para a menina que nosso filho havia escolhido para tomar o seu lugar como senhora daquela casa, um dia. Isso fez com que a garota Black ficasse desolada quando anunciamos a morte de Delphine, mas esse desespero pareceu desaparecer aos poucos, como se estivesse sendo lentamente esquecido. Até hoje não sei se Lucius contou a verdade à Narcissa, mas, se o fez, a moça ficara calada quanto a isso.

Essa amizade com minha esposa, esse quase monopólio que ela fazia da companhia da Srta. Black, fez com que a menina demorasse um bom tempo para se aproximar da minha pessoa. Acredito que eu assumi uma posição de chefe da família distante e autoritário – quanto ao distante eu não posso argumentar, agora, autoritário eu não era – o qual ela deveria respeitar e temer. Na realidade, Narcissa Black não fora a única que teve essa impressão sobre mim... Sempre me pergunto o que aqueles que me viam de tal forma pensariam caso tivessem me conhecido nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Quanto à Lucius... Nunca entendi realmente o que ela vira em meu filho. Ou talvez isso se deva ao fato de que eu conhecia meu próprio filho muito pouco. O que eu entendia, na época, era o seguinte: Narcissa Black era uma garota encantadora e educada, enquanto Lucius, apesar de educado e com um sangue tão nobre quanto o dela, não tinha nada de encantador. Mas, ainda assim, eles se gostavam e estavam arriscando aquela relação sem ter o compromisso de se casarem, como eu e Delphine tivemos. Narcissa, muito provavelmente, conhecia um lado de meu filho que me era completamente desconhecido e fora por tal lado obscuro que ela se apaixonara – porque, sim, ela era _apaixonada_ por ele, isso era algo que se dava para ver no jeito como ela o olhava, como falava com ele, como segurava a sua mão... Era aquele pequeno detalhe que sempre parecia faltar entre eu e a minha esposa.

Lembro-me do casamento dos dois. Lembro-me de pensar em como aquela garota estava se embrenhando em um ninho de cobras sem saber, da mesma forma que Delphine o fizera. O Lorde das Trevas havia retornado e a execução de seus planos estavam a todo o vapor. Lucius fazia parte desses planos de uma maneira muito mais ativa e arriscada do que eu. Ele era um dos soldados de linha de frente, era ele quem invadia casas e torturava famílias em nome do seu mestre... E, ainda assim, ali estava ele, começando a constituir a própria família, sorridente e posando para fotos junto com sua bela esposa, que parecia viver em um mundo completamente diferente, um mundo onde a guerra e a tortura não existiam.

Mas, pensando bem, acredito que Narcissa já soubesse das coisas nas quais Lucius estava envolvido. Havia algo em seu olhar que mostrava que, apesar de estar ali, bela e elegante, ela estava pronta para enfrentar qualquer coisa que pudesse aparecer na sua frente depois do seu casamento. Só percebi isso depois, vendo fotos daquele dia, e tal suspeita se confirmou quando comecei a passar mais tempo com a garota.

A medida que a guerra avançava e o trabalho de Lucius aumentava, Narcissa não tinha outra opção a não ser isolar-se no canto da casa onde eu também me escondia. Eu fazia parte da primeira geração dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, antes mesmo de eles se chamarem os 'Comensais da Morte'. Eu era um Cavalheiro de Walpurgis, minha contribuição fora mais sutil, apesar de fundamental para a sua ascensão... Mas eles não precisavam mais de cavalheiros, precisavam de _servos_, criaturas que se alimentavam do caos que o Lorde das Trevas levava para onde quer que fosse. Por isso eu me recusava a ficar por perto quando Lucius e seus companheiros se reunião. Era deprimente ver como aquela idéia brilhante de anos atrás parecia estar entrando em decadência.

Era nesses momentos nos quais acabei ficando íntimo de minha nora. Demorou um bom tempo para que Narcissa parasse de ter medo de mim, parasse de tentar me agradar o tempo inteiro, mas quando o fez, vi ali aquela mesma determinação que vira nas fotos. Narcissa Malfoy estava disposta, completamente disposta, a ir atrás do marido aonde quer que ele fosse.

Disse isso à ela uma vez. Acho que foi nesse dia que a garota viu que eu não era nenhum tipo de mistura de Ebenezer Scrooge e algum nazista – apesar de eu achar que ela nem sabia o que eram nazistas. Disse-lhe, quase sem pensar, que era incrível ver como uma criatura tão jovem como ela conseguia _"se pavonear atrás de um homem que decidia se exibir no palco onde a loucura atua"._ Ela riu, baixinho, dizendo-me que aquelas não eram palavras que ela esperava ouvir de mim. Tive que lhe explicar que aquilo não era eu falando, é claro. Não era, não posso tomar como minhas as palavras que outro homem escreveu há muito tempo. Ela meio que se surpreendeu ao saber que o velho Abraxas Malfoy se interessava por coisas como poemas e livros. Livros trouxas, aliás, detalhe para o qual ela torceu o nariz de início.

O que importa, realmente, é que, enquanto meu filho se afastava – apesar de que não fosse culpa dele o fato de nós nunca termos sido muito próximos -, Narcissa se aproximava. Era ela quem agüentava as minhas excentricidades, os livros que eu insistia que ela lesse, as conversas sobre animais fantásticos, as histórias sobre os pavões albinos – dos quais, aliás, eu me certifiquei que ela cuidasse muito bem depois que eu me fosse -, minhas velhas fantasias para com o mar e viagens, entre outra coisas.

Mas a vida de Narcissa, dentro daquela casa, não se resumia à poesias bonitas, histórias de um velho ranzinza e dicas de como cuidar de bichinhos de estimação peculiares. Havia vezes em que ouvia ela e Lucius discutindo, naqueles momentos em que ela percebia no que eles estavam metidos, mas essas discussões nunca acabavam em algo útil... Normalmente, depois de uma hora gritando um com o outro, ambos se desmanchariam em lágrimas, se abraçariam e dormiriam para tentar esquecer a situação na qual se encontravam. No dia seguinte, tínhamos um Sr. e uma Sra. Malfoy novinhos em folha para qualquer um que viesse bater na nossa porta.

Havia também aqueles dias nos quais uma boa noite de sono não servia para acalmar as preocupações da garota. Quando Lucius ficava fora por muito tempo ou quando Bellatrix vinha nos importunar com suas conversas permeadas de fanatismo e loucura... Nessas situações, Narcissa ficava cabisbaixa até mesmo na luz do dia, onde, normalmente, ela se recusava a se mostrar sendo qualquer coisa que não fosse a Madame Malfoy que todos esperavam que ela fosse. Eram nessas horas, quando a mulher de meu filho aparecia de olhos baixos e rosto entristecido, que eu me sentia na obrigação de fazê-la sentir-se bem. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha essa necessidade – e, da última vez que o tive, fora com uma pessoa completamente diferente -, mas era quase bom conseguir fazer aquela menina rir com alguma palhaçada que eu havia feito quando adolescente ou, ao menos fazê-la ficar menos preocupada com a realidade por meio de histórias antigas sobre meus amigos cabeças-duras e as besteiras que eles faziam.

Naquela época, já estava mais preocupado com o bem estar da sobrinha da louca da Walburga Black do que com o do meu próprio filho. Como havia chegado naquele ponto era uma pergunta para a qual nunca consegui uma boa resposta.

* * *

**O Possesso**

Charles Baudelaire

.

_Cobriu-se o sol de negro véu. Como ele, ó Lua  
De minha vida, veste o luto da agonia;  
Dorme ou fuma à vontade; sê muda e sombria,  
E no abismo do Tédio esplêndida flutua;_

_Eu te amo assim! Se agora queres, todavia,  
Como um astro a emergir da penumbra que o acua,  
Pavonear-te no palco onde a Loucura atua,  
Pois bem! Punhal sutil em teu estojo esfria!_

_Acende essa pupila no halo dos clarões!  
Acende a cupidez no olhar dos grosseirões!  
Em ti tudo é prazer, morboso ou petulante;_

_Seja o que for, escura noite ou rubra aurora;  
Uma por uma, as fibras do meu corpo arfante  
Gritam: Ó Belzebu, meu coração te adora!_


	7. o hobbit

**o hobbit**

**.**

**.**

Dorea era uma menina adorável desde pequena. Sendo a caçula de Pollux Black, ela sempre fora criada como algum tipo de princesinha: sempre tinha os melhores tutores, usava os melhores vestidos, trazia no pescoço as correntinhas mais caras, brincava com os brinquedos mais refinados... Todos esperavam que, um dia, ela viesse a se casar com o herdeiro de alguma família tão respeitável quanto os Black: um jovem Lestrange, um Avery, um Malfoy, um Rosier ou talvez até alguém de fora da Inglaterra, e, assim, continuaria sendo uma princesa junto ao seu marido puro-sangue tradicionalista.

Para que tenhamos um pequeno retrato dessa criatura: Dorea Black era pequena, sempre fora, e tinha um sorriso discreto que conseguia fazer qualquer pessoa se derreter por ele. Diferente da sobrinha, Walburga, a beleza de Dorea era mais discreta, tímida. Walbie Black era o poder e a elegância dos Black encarnada em uma pessoa só, enquanto a pequena Black trazia em si toda aquela essência em uma dose mais moderada. Como seu sobrinho, Alphard, ela também tinha em si aquela generosidade e gentileza que conquistava muito mais gente do que a beleza e elegância. Dorea poderia viver de cabelos despenteados e com cara de quem ia dormir tarde, mas sempre conseguia arrancar um sorriso de quase todos os que a conheciam com o seu jeito meigo.

Apesar de ser próximo de Alphard, foi apenas quando entrei para Hogwarst que tive a oportunidade de me aproximar de Dorea. Ela, como uma boa Black, caíra na Sonserina e logo no primeiro dia já teve que ouvir Walburga lhe dar um discurso sobre como ela deveria se manter distante de certas pessoas como aquele Weasley, cuja família era tão pobre que eles tinham que comprar uniformes de segunda mão, ou aquele menino Potter que, de acordo com os rumores, era amigo de trouxas. Dorea ouviu todas as instruções da sobrinha, quieta enquanto concordava com tudo, apenas para, logo no dia seguinte, ver-se sentando ao lado de Septimus Weasley na aula de Feitiços, rindo das piadinhas dele. Aquilo deixou Walbie furiosa e, a partir daquele dia, ela desistira de guiar a ingênua Dorea através dos anos em Hogwarts.

Sem a companhia de sua família – Walburga se revoltara contra ela e Alphard andava sempre com rapazes -, Dorea começou a passar mais tempo com outras meninas da Sonserina, garotas mais quietas e que evitavam sair por ai com o nariz empinado como os Black, o que a fez ser ainda mais isolada pela sobrinha, mas isso não a afetou nem um pouco. Apesar de estar na lista negra de Walburga, Dorea ainda era muito bem vista na Sonserina. Ela era ambiciosa e tinha uma boa cabeça para criar esquemas, mas ainda assim conseguia não cair no estereótipo de garotas sonserinas no qual o resto de Hogwarts – e até alguns próprios sonserinos – normalmente acreditavam. Ela tinha amigos em outras casas, tinha amigos mestiços e nascidos trouxas, era gentil com quase todo mundo e conseguia fazer até a criatura mais isolada daquele colégio ser gentil com ela. Dorea Black era algum tipo de pequeno milagre dentro daquele antro de cobras que era a nossa casa.

Foi no nosso sexto ano que a pequena Dorea decidiu falar mais comigo. A princípio eu achara que era por pura simpatia dela, afinal, simpatia era algo que não faltava naquela garota, mas logo percebi que aquilo era um plano bem bolado daquela mente sonserina que se escondia por detrás daquela gentileza toda e daquele rostinho bonito. O que aconteceu era simples: Dorea Black, filha mais nova de Pollux Black e uma das herdeiras da mui antiga e nobre família Black, estava apaixonada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Charlus Potter, o herdeiro da família Potter que, apesar de pura e rica, era considerada como estando quase nos limites que, ao serem ultrapassados, fariam com que eles fossem considerados traidores do sangue. E o que a pequena Black queria que eu, um Malfoy, fizesse a respeito disso? Depois de muitas palavras gentis – _"Você é diferente, Brax" _ou_"Você não é como Avery, Lestrange ou até mesmo Orion" _–, a garota confessou que queria a minha ajuda para se aproximar de Potter. Ora, ela já era conhecida dele, mas não poderia simplesmente chegar perto dele já demonstrando todas as suas intenções... Principalmente porque ela tinha um certo medo daquela menina McGonagall que estava sempre do lado de Charlus. Logo, ela queria que eu arranjasse um encontro dos dois. Ora, eu era capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina e Potter, o capitão da Grifinória, eu poderia falar com ele a qualquer momento e dar uma desculpa idiota sobre como precisava discutir a reserva do campo para treinos ou coisa parecida. Dorea, Dorea, Dorea, quem a conhecesse por seus cumprimentos e sorrisos simpáticos não saberia o que se passava nessa sua cabecinha de cobra engenhosa. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que eu gostasse tanto dela.

De qualquer maneira, sendo o bom amigo que eu era – estava mais para colega do que outra coisa, mas Dorea sempre fazia parecer que era amiga de alguém mesmo só conhecendo por alguns minutos –, lá fui eu falar com Charlus Potter. Agora, deixe-me falar sobre esse rapaz: Charlus era jogador de Quadribol, era um grifinório e sorria demais. Ah, sim, ele também não gostava da minha pessoa, o que fez com que a nossa conversa fosse levemente constrangedora. Ele achou que eu estivesse fazendo graça com ele e foi só depois de alguns bons minutos de algumas palavras certas que consegui convencê-lo de que Dorea Black havia mesmo pedido para que eu fosse falar com ele. Depois disso eu virei um tipo de cupido sem asas e alto demais. Era eu quem carregava as cartinhas apaixonadas e prolixas de um amante para o outro, era eu quem ouvia Dorea falar por minutos e mais minutos sobre como Charlus era um amor, era eu quem tinha que inventar desculpas bobas sobre a razão de eu estar me esgueirando para dentro do vestiário da Grifinória no campo de Quadribol. Ou seja, se algum dia os filhos de Dorea e Charlus tiverem que agradecer à alguém pela sua existência, assim como seus netos e bisnetos, eles têm que agradecer à mim. Mas é claro que nenhum filhote de Potter iria, algum dia, saber que fora um Malfoy quem juntara o Sr. e a Sra. Charlus Potter.

Foi em Potter que Dorea encontrou o seu príncipe... Ou não, pois Potter estava longe de ser um príncipe aos padrões dos Black. Ele era mais como a figura de algum aventureiro que chegava e levava um personagem pacífico para algum tipo de aventura inusitada. Como Gandalf, quando este tirou Bilbo do seu buraco de Hobbit e o levou para uma jornada através da Terra Média. A diferença, é claro, é que Charlus não era um velho bruxo barbudo e que Dorea não era uma criaturinha mínima de pés peludos – apesar de que ela era quase um Hobbit: era pequena e calma, quieta, como aquelas coisinhas. Sem contar que as aventuras dos dois não envolviam trolls famintos, elfos bêbados, anões guerreiros, anéis encantados, dragões apaixonados por ouro e coisas parecidas, mas sim algumas coisas piores, como uma família tradicionalista, as fofocas ardentes do mundo bruxo, os olhares feios da alta sociedade, as maldade sussurradas por muita gente e nomes queimados em uma tapeçaria antiga.

Dorea foi deserdada da família Black assim que aceitou o pedido de casamento de Charlus. Foi Walburga quem queimou o seu nome na tapeçaria dos Black, assim como, mais tarde, iria fazer com o nome do próprio filho e do irmão mais velho. Ela tinha alguma paixão secreta por queimar coisas, a velha Walbie. De qualquer jeito, apesar de não ser mais considerada uma Black, Dorea continuou _sendo_ uma Black. Ainda tinha o porte de sua família, ainda falava como a Black que seus pais haviam criado, ainda contava histórias de seus irmãos e sobrinhos como se os visse todos os fins de semana. Em outras palavras: um nome queimado em uma tapeçaria não significava nada para ela. Dorea estava vivendo a sua aventura com o rapaz Potter e não fazia diferença se ela perdera o seu lugar dentro do conforto da família Black, pois ela sabia que não conseguiria se sentir em casa mesmo se fosse aceita lá novamente. Ela experimentara o gosto de ser livre de tudo aquilo e gostara disso. Não havia mais volta. No futuro, Dorea Potter iria se retirar para o conforto de uma casa novamente, teria um filho e cuidaria dele da mesma forma que sua mãe havia cuidado de si, envelheceria ao lado do marido e viveria uma vida pacata como uma boa bruxa, mas, ainda assim, teria sempre em sua mente a memória daquelas vezes em que desafiara a família quando secretamente namorara Charlus por meio de cartas entregues por aquele rapaz loiro e alto – um Malfoy? Talvez, apesar de ser improvável, pois os Malfoy nunca seriam gentis o suficiente para fazer esse favor à alguém – ou quando aceitara se tornar a Sra. Potter.

Dorea Black morreu antes do marido. Apesar de quase nunca mais ouvir falar dela, ainda tinha mais notícias da princesa dos Black do que da ovelha negra, Alphard, e logo soube quando ela faleceu. Charlus ainda está vivo, pelo que ouvi dizer, mas não tenho idéia do que está fazendo da vida. Dorea morreu mais nova do que todos esperavam, mas acho que não me sinto mal por ela ter ido. Eu sei muito bem que aquela garota aproveitara tudo o que a vida lhe oferecera. Ela ousara sair do seu conforto e abraçar tudo o que poderia ser alcançado se, ao menos, ela pisasse fora das grades da casa de sua família, algo que muitos puro-sangues tinham medo de fazer, eu incluído. Ela e minha mulher, Delphine, foram duas pessoas que não tiveram medo de escapar assim que viram a oportunidade. E eu, Abraxas Malfoy, que sempre fora tão desinibido quando mais novo, acabei por ficar aqui, trancafiado nesse mundinho de tradições e adulações. A aventura que me foi oferecida foi recusada pela minha pessoa quando eu disse que tinha um dever para com a minha família, mas, no fundo, acho que sempre soube que aquilo era puro medo de sair da minha pequena toca de Hobbit – toca grande demais, aliás. Se eu estivesse dentro daquele livro, eu seria um Bolseiro, muito respeitável e confortável em minha toquinha, vivendo muito bem, obrigado, enquanto Dorea seria uma Took, com aquele sangue de fada que lhe dava aquele comportamento inesperado. E, como bom Bolseiro, eu torceria o nariz para as coisas que Dorea faria, mas, no fundo, invejaria toda aquela coragem que ela possuía e me perguntaria como teria sido se eu tivesse feito as mesmas escolhas que ela e estivesse, agora, lá fora, em algum tipo de aventura, ao invés de enfiado em uma mansão enorme e confortável, rodeado de pessoas que eu não conhecia muito bem apesar de eles serem a minha própria família.


	8. crime e castigo

**crime e castigo**

**.**

**.**

Tentar resumir Tom Riddle a um livro só seria muita pretensão. Tom merece uma prateleira inteira para ele e, realmente, é o que ele tem em meu quarto: uma prateleira inteira apenas com livros escritos pelas criaturas mais frias e, ao mesmo tempo, mais sentimentais que existem nesse mundo. É isso o que ele merece e é isso o que ele ganhou.

A primeira vez que vi Tom Riddle foi no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando ainda tinha onze anos. Mal sabia eu que aquele menino magricela e sério viria a ser a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Naquela época, Tom era apenas o "sangue-ruim da Sonserina", como nós o chamávamos por não sabermos nada sobre seus pais e seu nome ser estranhamente trouxa. Admito que fizemos os primeiros anos do pobre garoto um inferno naquele colégio... Ou melhor, eu deixei que Avery e Lestrange me fizessem fazer com que aqueles primeiros anos dele fossem um inferno. No fundo, eu tinha um certo fascínio por aquela criatura calada e indiferente que Riddle era, aquela sombrinha no fundo da sala que parecia absorver tudo o que acontecia à sua volta.

E foi por causa desse fascínio que tentei me aproximar dele. Foi uma tentativa falha, no terceiro ano, quando o encontrei falando com uma cobra e acabei tendo a dita cobra sendo atirada contra mim em um tipo de acesso de raiva que o garoto teve ao me ver o espionando. Isso instigou ainda mais a minha curiosidade acerca dele, o que resultou em várias horas correndo atrás de Tom Riddle e tentando arrancar ao menos uma palavra dele. Acho que ele deve ter se cansado de me ignorar, pois, depois de alguns meses, Riddle cedeu às minhas insistências e me correspondeu em uma conversa sem graça sobre a aula de Adivinhação que ele cursava. Eu não fazia Adivinhação, achava um negócio falho, mas ele parecia ser fascinado por tudo aquilo.

Com a chegada do quarto ano, a Sonserina acolheu Tom Riddle de braços abertos. Ele era um de nós, um puro-sangue, mesmo que sua família não fosse muito conhecida... Dorea nos confirmara a história. Ela havia conhecido o Sr. e a Sra. Riddle, um casal adorável, ela dizia. E, sendo ela a pequena e querida Dorea Black, nós acreditávamos no que ela dizia, sem saber, é claro, que tudo aquilo não se passava de uma memória inventada pelo próprio Tom que, com catorze anos, já tinha uma habilidade incrível para com Legilimência. Acho que até hoje eu sou o único que descobri isso e tal coisa só aconteceu por acaso do destino, ao vê-lo andando por Londres como se fosse um trouxa qualquer. Até hoje não sei como não acabei pulando no pescoço daquela criatura na noite em que ele me admitiu o que havia feito como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Chamei-o de 'sangue-ruim' e 'escória', recebi um belo de um tapa no rosto – que, aliás, me surpreendeu, porque Tom era uma criatura pequena e eu não acreditava que ele possuísse tanta força naquelas mãos magras -, quase fui amaldiçoado e depois ainda tive que agüentar alguns dias como alvo dos olhares furiosos de Riddle. Ele era sentimental, no fundo. Sentira-se traído ao ser chamado de nomes e estava magoado. Mas eu também me sentia da mesma forma, pois não acreditava que ele conseguira passar um ano sem me contar a verdade... Veja bem, eu era fascinado por Tom Riddle e acho que, sem querer, preenchi o lugar vazio deixado por Alphard com ele, mesmo que Tom viesse a ser muito mais importante do que Alphard, mais tarde. Eu também me sentira traído quando descobri que meu amigo – talvez eu fosse o único que o considerasse como tal – tinha mentido de forma tão descarada para a minha pessoa.

Fizemos as pazes, é claro. Tom era carente e eu, também. É claro que ele demonstrava isso bem menos do que eu, mas, sim, eu sabia muito bem que Riddle necessitava de atenção e que ele sofrera com a falta desta nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Talvez isso fosse fruto de ter vivido a sua infância em um orfanato, disputando a atenção de moças que trabalhavam lá com as outras inúmeras crianças miseráveis que lá viviam. Depois disso, acho que Riddle passou a confiar mais em mim: ele entendera – ele sempre entendia o que se passava na cabeça dos outros, com ou sem Legilimência – que, agora, eu não poderia estar ligando menos para o fato de o pai dele ser um trouxa... Bom..._Era_ um trouxa, já que também descobri que meu amigo tinha se tornado um assassino há pouco tempo. Tom sabia que eu não iria espalhar o seu segredo e que eu não iria fazer graça quando ele tivesse seus ataques de pânico por causa do pai morto. As pessoas acham que o Lorde das Trevas sempre foi aquela criatura impiedosa que ele é hoje, mas não sabem como ver o seu pai morrer pelas suas próprias mãos afeta a cabeça de um rapaz de quinze anos. Tom enlouqueceu aos poucos depois disso e eu era o único que sabia disso e que se prontificava a ficar por perto quando isso acontecia.

Enquanto Riddle crescia para se tornar o Lorde das Trevas, ele deixou de ser uma sombra e passou a ter uma. Abraxas Malfoy estava sempre por perto, sempre tendo certeza de que a sanidade de seu amigo não se despedaçava aos poucos, sempre encobrindo as suas mentiras, sempre o financiando... Afinal, é para isso que servem os amigos, não? Chegava a ser engraçado a maneira como as pessoas nos viam em nosso último ano. Se meu filho ouvisse os rumores que circulavam por aquele castelo sobre como o pai e o Lorde das Trevas podiam muito bem ser amantes devido ao tempo que passavam juntos... Não era verdade, é claro. Tom era concentrado demais em seus planos para pensar em coisas fúteis como amor ou sexo e eu, apesar de o admirar e, talvez, até o amar como um amigo, só o considerava como isso mesmo: um amigo. Mas éramos próximos. Tom confiava em mim e eu me sentia imensamente honrado com essa confiança que me fora concedida.

Ao nos formarmos, eu continuei o ajudando, é claro. Dinheiro não iria surgir da noite para o dia em sua conta vazia do Gringotts e o dinheiro da família de seu pai fora para um velho conhecido trouxa dos Riddle. Ele trabalhava em uma lojinha caindo aos pedaços na Travessa do Tranco e o que recebia lá era somado à quantia que eu lhe emprestava quase sempre que ele precisava para alguma pesquisa ou coisa parecida. Ele odiava aquilo. Odiava ser lembrado de que era pobre e de que precisava da ajuda dos outros para poder dormir de estômago cheio. Mas eu também não poderia deixá-lo abandonado nas ruas de Londres com aquela miséria que ele ganhava na Borgin & Burke's.

Ainda assim, acho que a maior traição que ele fez contra mim fora quando ele sumiu do mapa. Foi súbito. Uma noite eu o vira saindo de sua loja na Travessa do Tranco e, no dia seguinte, ninguém mais ouvira falar dele. Foram quase quatro anos esperando uma notícia e, quando esta chegou, foi por meio de uma carta e um livro. Tom estava vivo e bem, viajando pela Europa e fazendo pesquisas. Estava na Rússia, na companhia de um velho conhecido meu, Antonin Dolohov. Foi um alívio ler aquela carta com aquela letra que me era tão conhecida. Depois disso, levou mais algum tempo para eu o ver novamente e, até hoje, eu não sei se o que voltou do continente foi o Tom Riddle que eu conhecia ou alguma coisa diferente. O que voltou foi um homem magro e macilento de olhos escarlate que falava sobre torturas e mortes, que sabia os segredos mais sombrios das artes das trevas e que tinha sua sanidade mental completamente degenerada. Ainda assim, quando estava longe de seus Comensais, ele voltava a ser o Tom que eu conhecia, o que me trazia um certo alívio.

Eu continuava fiel à ele. E, depois de mim, meu filho também jurou fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas. Nós vivíamos para ele, até mesmo Narcissa, que fora puxada para aquela vida meio que sem querer. Eu podia não sair torturando os outros como seus mais novos e ousados Comensais, mas era eu quem ouvia seus planos e o mandava parar de ser uma criança teimosa quando ele insistia em agir como tal. Era engraçado ver isso, pois, quando em Hogwarts, era ele quem me dava tais sermões... _"Pare de ser criança, Abraxas!"..._Quantas vezes eu ouvi isso! Ainda posso, na verdade, escutar a voz de Riddle em meus ouvidos, irritado com alguma brincadeira boba que eu fizera com ele.

Durante os anos em que passei casado com Delphine e, depois, quando virei viúvo, fora a existência de Tom que fizera com que eu me mantivesse firme. Por mais sem graça que a vida parecesse, por mais inútil que parecesse continuar com toda aquela ladainha repetitiva no Ministério, eu me lembrava de tudo o que Riddle planejara quando estávamos no colégio, lembrava-me de como nós dois sonháramos com tudo o que ele alcançaria, lembrava-me de como ele precisava de mim para se manter são durante essa sua conquista. Era uma promessa distante, a tal aventura que Dorea conseguira com Charlus Potter, eu a procurava na figura de Riddle. Ele, na verdade, oferecera-me tal coisa antes, mas eu recusei, como já disse, por medo de abandonar o lugar que me dava conforto. Agora, eu esperava que ele voltasse para me mostrar como seria essa aventura que ele havia me oferecido e que eu, estupidamente, recusara.

Agora, sabendo que Tom Riddle fora a figura que mais influenciara a minha vida, é fácil de entender a razão de eu não conseguir resumi-lo à um só livro como fiz com meu pai, meu filho, meu amigo de infância, minha nora e a princesinha Black... Tom era a prateleira mais importante em minha biblioteca.

Veja bem, quando éramos mais novos, nós costumávamos brincar sobre idiomas. Eu falava francês e ele se ressentia de só falar inglês – ofidioglossia, ele dizia, não contava. Foi nessas conversar sobre línguas, pois Tom gostava de jogar tempo fora falando sobre coisas desse tipo, que descobri que Tom Riddle, na verdade, sabia uma coisa ou outra de russo, pois um dos funcionários de seu orfanato era um homem russo que, vez por outra, lhe ensinava algumas palavras soltas. O interessante era que o russo soava natural quando ele falava, as palavras complicadas e com sons estranhos pareciam deslizar por sua língua com tanta naturalidade quanto o fariam na boca de um verdadeiro russo. Uma vez, fazendo piada, eu dissera que, se francês era a língua do amor, o russo era a língua do inverno... E o que era mais perfeito para alguém como Tom Riddle do que uma língua feita para aquela estação fria? Tom era o inverno, logo, ele merecia aquele idioma.

E foi assim que percebi que Riddle não era um livro apenas, mas sim todos os livros e contos e poemas escritos por falantes dessa língua gelada. Tom era Anna se arriscando contra as convenções de sua sociedade ao deixar Kariênin e ir atrás de Vronsky; Tom era Raskolnikov, em sua insanidade que atraía e se afunilava de tal maneira que sempre devíamos ter cuidado para não nos afundarmos nela; Tom era os Karamazov em toda a sua escória, devassidão e loucura – e era até mesmo o inocente Alyosha com sua fé cega; Tom era os personagens de Tchekhov, tão simples de longe e tão complexos quando olhados de perto; Tom era as palavras de Maiakovsky, a Lilitchka e o flautista que tocava em sua própria vértebra a música do seu fim; Tom era Yuri Zhivago e Lara; Tom era Smurov, procurando saber quem ele mesmo era; Tom era Dolores, o pecado e a alma de tantas pessoas, minha, inclusive... Tom era as palavras escritas por todos esses infelizes escritores que nasceram naquele canto gelado e isolado do mundo, palavras nascidas da angustia dessas pessoas e do excesso de sentimentalismo e entendimento da alma humana que eles tinham. Tom era toda a língua russa: estranha e difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo bela e rica de tal maneira que fazia o nosso inglês, e até mesmo o meu querido francês, soar sem graça. Tom era palavras compridas e letras estranhas que mudavam de som dependendo do lugar aonde estavam metidas na palavra... Ele podia ser um O, mas soaria como A caso fosse necessário. Ele também era aquelas letras que ninguém sabia pronunciar direito, como o Ui, o Kha ou o Zhe. Tom era a criatura mais complicada que eu conhecia e, por isso, merecia ser lembrado todas, _absolutamente_ _todas_, as vezes nas quais eu pegava um desses livros.

Tom foi o início e seria o fim de muitas coisas, não só no mundo bruxo, mas como na minha vida. O tempo que passamos juntos podia ser considerado como algum tipo de paraíso pessoal, um paraíso cujo céu tinha a cor das chamas do inferno, mas, ainda assim, um paraíso. Aliás, se devo à alguém o fato de hoje poder lembrar tanto dos outros por meio de livros, esse alguém é ele. Pequeno Tom e seu livrinho de poesias que falavam sobre moças de olhares penetrante, homens que tocavam músicas em vértebras e erguiam seus crânios às memórias e balalaikas que como um balido abalam a balada da noite de gala, louca a balalaika... Tom e seu livrinho curioso que me fez ficar interessado por aqueles trouxas curiosos que escreviam coisas bonitas. Eu era um Malfoy e fora ensinado, desde cedo, a gostar de coisas bonitas. Tom, sem querer, me mostrou que as palavras dos trouxas eram bonitas. Ambos eram, na verdade: Tom e suas palavras, Tom e seus temas, Tom e seu russo, Tom e seu coração gelado, Tom e sua loucura... Tudo isso, Tom Riddle como um todo, era como um romance russo, tão dramático e poético que chega a doer por dentro quando o lemos. Tom era assim... E talvez fosse por isso que afora tal criatura, afora o olhar daquela bagunça de palavras e loucura, nenhuma lâmina me atraía mais com o seu brilho.

* * *

**N/A:** Nota longa é longa...

**1) O 'O' QUE SOA COMO 'A':** quando a letra O não ta na posição tônica na palavra, ele soa como 'A'... Por exemplo: Tolstói soa como Talstoi. Um exemplo de Harry Potter: Dolohov, não sei como vocês falam, mas eu sempre falei Do-lo-HOV... com a última como tônica, ai ficaria Da-la-HOFF.

**2) UI, KHA e ZHE:** A letra 'ui' (ы) tem um sonzinho desgraçado de conseguir falar... é um "ui" meio esquisito, como se você falasse com a boca fechada, pra dentro da garganta. A letra 'kh' (х) tem tipo um som de 'H' em Harry, tipo um 'rráa', mas não sei porque transliteram pra 'kh'. A letra 'zh' (ж) é engraçada... Pra nós que falamos português é tranquilo, ela tem som de 'J' (Doutor Jivago, por exemplo), mas em inglês eles não tem esse som, o J deles faz um som tipo em 'James' (tipo 'dja'), então eles transliteram pra 'zh'... mas o som é de 'j'. Como quem narra a história é um inglês, decidi deixar a transliteração a la ingleses.

**3)_ "Pequeno Tom e seu livrinho de poesias que falavam sobre moças de olhares penetrante, homens que tocavam músicas em vértebras e erguiam seus crânios às memórias e balalaikas que como um balido abalam a balada da noite de gala, louca a balalaika...":_** em ordem, as poesias, LILITCHKA (a moça de olhares penetrantes), A FLAUTA-VÉRTEBRA (o homem das músicas) e BALALAIKA (as balalaikas).

**4)**_** "O tempo que passamos juntos podia ser considerado como algum tipo de paraíso pessoal, um paraíso cujo céu tinha a cor das chamas do inferno, mas, ainda assim, um paraíso."**_: passagem de LOLITA.  
**  
5)**_** "E talvez fosse por isso que afora tal criatura, afora o olhar daquela bagunça de palavras e loucura, nenhuma lâmina me atraía mais com o seu brilho.":** _passagem adaptada de LILITCHKA.  
**  
6) A LÍNGUA DO INVERNO:** créditos para a linda da Vicky (Miss RSS, no ) que falou isso pra mim uma vez em um dos nossos RPs de celular. Francês é a língua do amor, inglês é a língua da chuva e russo é a língua do inverno.

Reviews são sempre lindos. (:


	9. prólogo

**prólogo**

**.**

**.**

E lá está ele, esparramado feito um rei no assento logo a minha frente, tagarelando sobre sua família e a sua casa de verão. Eu não tinha nada contra Malfoy em particular; ele ainda era o sonserino que menos usava o meu sobrenome como sinônimo de impureza – sem contar, é claro, Dorea Black -, mas, ainda assim, ele também não fazia nada para impedir que os outros fizessem aquilo e até se juntava no coro de risadas uma vez ou outra. Permita-me reformular minha frase: eu tinha sim alguma coisa contra Abraxas Malfoy. Ele era só mais um puro-sangue com dinheiro demais e miolos de menos.

Aquele era o início do quarto ano e já não era a primeira vez que Malfoy chegava com aquela conversa leve e irritante para cima da minha pessoa. No ano anterior ele chegara sorrateiro durante uma tarde na qual eu me encontrava perto do lago e acabou por me ver falando com uma cobra de jardim. Serviu-lhe bem ser quase picado pela serpente. Mas, aparentemente, Abraxas Malfoy não estava satisfeito com aquilo, pois ali estava ele, falando sem parar na minha frente. Com os sonserinos, os meninos, eu já desistira dos sorrisos e da gentileza.

Enquanto tentava ignorar a conversa fiada de Malfoy – alguma coisa sobre um elfo-doméstico que colocara fogo na cozinha -, voltei a olhar para o livro em meu colo. O médico do orfanato era uma das poucas pessoas com as quais se podia ter uma boa conversa naquele lugar. O Dr. Alexei Mazarovsky era russo e, apesar de religioso, tinha uma mente boa e gostava de dividir o conhecimento que tinha com os outros, o que fazia parecer que ele estava sendo desperdiçado naquele orfanato onde a maioria das crianças achavam que ele estava pronto para matá-las e comê-las no jantar como um bom comunista – Alexei amava a Rússia e só saíra de lá por causa dos comunistas, ele os detestava – e o resto dos funcionários o acusavam de ter idéias dessa mesma ideologia. De qualquer maneira, todo esse preconceito para com o nosso médico fez com que ele acabasse ficando mais amigável comigo, uma das poucas crianças que não tinha medo dele, e essa amizade tinha ainda o benefício de ele me dar alguns livros que guardava entre as suas coisas. O que eu tinha comigo naquele momento era um desses livros, uma coisinha pequena e de capa marrom e gasta com traduções de poemas de um tal Vladimir Maiakovsky. Ele era revolucionário, mas Alexei gostava demais das palavras dele, e eu acabei por gostar delas também.

"O que está lendo?" Suspirei, revirando os olhos e me perguntando a razão de Abraxas continuar ali.

"Um livro."

"Não diga." Apertei meus dedos ao redor do livro, já prevendo que ele estava pronto para arrancá-lo de minhas mãos, mas, para a minha surpresa, Malfoy nem se mexeu do seu lugar. "Sobre o que?"

"São poemas."

"Posso ler um?"

"Não," falei, sem nem me preocupar em soar grosseiro ou não.

"Ele é trouxa, não?" perguntou Malfoy. "Esse tal Maiakovsky."

"Mai_kô_vsky."

"Está escrito Maiakovsky."

"Mas se pronuncia Maikôvsky."

"Certo, esse Mai_kô_vsky... Ele é trouxa? É por isso que você não quer me deixar ler?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e me olhei feito algum tipo de cachorro vira-lata de Londres. "Eu sei apreciar uma coisa bonita, mesmo ela sendo trouxa."

"É mesmo?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao encará-lo. "Não foi isso que disse da última vez que Avery me abordou no corredor das masmorras no ano passado. Na verdade, se me lembro bem, você concordou quando ele falou alguma coisa sobre eu ser um 'trouxa sujo'."

Tive que forçar o meu rosto a não mudar de expressão ao ver Malfoy se encolher levemente por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a se inclinar para frente, para perto de mim, como se quisesse me confidenciar alguma coisa. Por instinto, recuei o corpo, afundando o máximo que podia no acolchoado do banco do trem.

"Que fique entre nós: Avery não entende merda nenhuma de trouxas," sussurrou Abraxas, olhando rapidamente para a porta. "E nem de beleza. Ele com certeza desdenharia a coleção de quadros do meu pai... Sabe, papai tem uma coleção de quadros trouxas. Ele adora pinturas."

Franzi o cenho ao observá-lo por um tempo. Era estranho imaginar a casa dos Malfoy – que deveria ser uma mansão que ocuparia toda a quadra do orfanato – com quadros imóveis pelas paredes. O Orfanato Wool's quase não tinha quadros. Os únicos eram fotografias de órfãos e funcionários antigos, uma paisagem ou outra na sala dos funcionários, um quadro do dono original, o falecido Sr. Robert Wool, e os ícones religiosos que o Dr. Mazarovsky deixava em seu quarto. Os ícones eram os meus favoritos: belos, ricos e melancólicos.

"Posso?" Malfoy deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e fiquei com vontade de mandá-lo sair do compartimento, mas eu não tinha autoridade para fazer tal coisa. Sem contar que havia a possibilidade de ele ir recrutar seus colegas sonserinos e isso faria com que eu não perdesse apenas o livro, mas provavelmente um dente. Eu já tinha um dente quebrado por briga e não precisava de outro... E eu também não queria arranjar confusão com os sonserinos naquele começo de ano, pois sabia que logo eles iriam parar com aquela implicância toda; eu só precisava encontrar Dorea Black e tudo ficaria bem.

"Qual?" perguntei, abrindo o livro no índice e encarando o nome dos poemas. Não iria deixar aquele livro nas mãos dele. Ele quis me irritar com perguntar e agora teria que me agüentar lendo para ele. Graças a Deus meu inglês já havia melhorado desde o meu primeiro ano.

"Como eu vou saber? Não conheço nenhum. Tem alguma coisa sobre mar aí?"

"Não."

"Ah... Então pode ser qualquer um. Escolha você."

Virei as páginas e encontrei o poema que queria. Era apenas o prólogo de um poema maior, Alexei havia me explicado, mas alguma coisa nele me fascinava de tal modo que já estava quase decorando os seus versos. Ergui os olhos e vi que Malfoy me observava com expectativa. Ao voltar a olhar o poema, respirei fundo, esperando que minha pronúncia não voltasse àquele sotaque horrível que era o meu natural.

_"À todas vocês que amei e que eu amo..."_

Na semana seguinte a nossa chegada em Hogwarts para o nosso quarto ano, os sonserinos pararam de me chamar de sangue-ruim, mas não foi isso que chamou a minha atenção. Naquela mesma semana, Abraxas Malfoy sentou-se ao meu lado durante uma aula de Transfiguração e jogou em cima da mesa uma cópia de _As Flores do Mal._ Toda vez que Dumbledore se ocupava em conversar com um aluno, ele comentava um poema. Naquela segunda semana de setembro de 1941 eu percebi que criara um pequeno monstro que nunca mais me deixaria em paz e não sabia o quão certo estava em relação à essa percepção. Com o passar dos anos, vi a biblioteca particular de Abraxas aumentar a cada dia, fazendo com que fosse ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder os livros trouxas que ele tanto amava de nossos colegas. Com o passar dos anos, ouvi Abraxas citar todos os livros que ele lia. Com o passar dos anos, vi Abraxas envelhecer e enfraquecer, mas também vi seus dedos nunca largarem os seus livros.

Vi Abraxas Malfoy morrer no dia 12 de Junho de 1981. Vi sua coleção de livros trouxas ser deixada para trás, para um filho que nunca iria apreciá-la da maneira correta. Vi o capitão caído no deque, seus lábios pálidos e imóveis. Vi os dedos de Malfoy finalmente afrouxarem ao redor de meu pequeno e velho Maiakovsky. Mas também vi, naquele 12 de Junho de 1981, Abraxas Malfoy levantar o seu próprio crânio e, repleto de versos, convocar aos salões de seu cérebro um renque inumerável de amadas com suas memórias.

* * *

**A FLAUTA-VÉRTEBRA  
**Vladimir V. Maiakovsky

.

_A todas vocês,_  
_que eu amei e que eu amo,_  
_ícones guardados num coração-caverna,_  
_como quem num banquete ergue a taça e_  
_celebra,_  
_repleto de versos levanto meu crânio._

_Penso, mais de uma vez:_  
_seria melhor talvez_  
_pôr-me o ponto final de um balaço._  
_Em todo caso_  
_eu_  
_hoje vou dar meu concerto de adeus._

_Memória!_  
_Convoca aos salões do cérebro_  
_um renque inumerável de amadas._  
_Verte o riso de pupila em pupila,_  
_veste a noite de núpcias passadas._  
_De corpo a corpo verta a alegria._  
_esta noite ficará na História. _  
_Hoje executarei meus versos_  
_na flauta de minhas próprias vértebras._

* * *

**N/A:** A parte traduzida de A Flauta-Vértebra é o prólogo do poema. Eu nunca li o resto dele, mas acho que tem ele traduzido pra inglês (mas não consigo ler Maiakovsky em inglês ): ).

**1- O INGLÊS DO TOM:** Tommy cresceu em uma parte pobre de Londres, pelo jeito, logo, ele deveria ter um sotaque "cockney" (quem já viu My Fair Lady sabe o que é esse sotaque). Eu imagino que ele treinou o sotaque quando entrou em Hoggy até conseguir ficar com aquele belo sotaque "posh" (ou "da rainha"... imagine, sei lá, Benedict Cumberbatch falando e você tem um sotaque meio posh).

**2- VI O CAPITÃO CAÍDO NO DEQUE, SEUS LÁBIOS PÁLIDOS E IMÓVEIS:** referência ao 'O Captain, my Captain!' do Walt Whitman.

**3- EPÍLOGO/PRÓLOGO;** então, era esse o joguinho bobo que eu fiz... O 'Epílogo' se chamou assim porque é o fim do amor do Brax pelos livros e o 'Prólogo' narra o início dele. E os dois momentos estão sendo vistos pelo Tom. "Tom foi o início e o fim de muitas coisas na minha vida" como disse o Brax em Crime e Castigo. :3

E um agradecimento final: essa fic foi meio que escrita, de certa forma, para a Vicky (Miss RSS), já que ela é a minha inspiração para o Abraxas. As Flores do Mal foi com a ajuda dela e foi ela quem me fez ler O Captain, My Captain! e ver o Brax nele, ou seja: muito obrigada, Vicky.


End file.
